


First Tooth

by ClaireChevalier



Series: OiSugaTobio Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Family Fluff, Genderbending, Percakapan non baku, fem!Suga, oisuga, smol tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Thanks for reading! \o/Krisar sangat diterima~Sign,C.C24052017





	First Tooth

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**  
_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  
**.**  
**.**  
An Oikawa Tooru x Fem!Sugawara Koushi fanfict  
With smol Tobio  <3

* * *

 

Sejak menjadi seorang ibu, Koushi menjalani rutinitas harian yang lebih teratur. Bangun lebih pagi dari suami dan anaknya, menyiapkan sarapan, bersih-bersih rumah, pokoknya sebisa mungkin beberapa pekerjaan rumah ia kerjakan selagi Tooru masih di rumah. Karena umur Tobio yang masih jalan enam bulan, Koushi masih harus terus memantau pergerakannya. Terkadang setiap melihat ‘kesibukan’ istrinya itu, Tooru menyarankan agar mempekerjakan seorang pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantu pekerjaan rumahnya, tapi Koushi menolak dengan halus. Ia merasa masih sanggup mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sambil menjaga Tobio bermain. Lagipula, putranya itu lebih sering tidur jika Tooru tidak ada di rumah dan akan menjadi aktif sekali jika papanya sedang berada di rumah ataupun saat dia sadar sang mama sedang tidak sibuk. Biasanya Koushi sudah selesai berbenah sebelum Tooru berangkat ke _gym_ , setelah itu ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Tobio sebelum nantinya bayi itu kembali terlelap.

“Tobio, jangan diemut _remote_ tv-nya, sayang.” Koushi mengambil _remote_ tv yang ujungnya sudah penuh dengan liur Tobio.

“Mah!” Tobio terdengar protes dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah _remote_ tv yang diambil mamanya.

“Gak boleh. _Remote_ -nya ‘kan jorok. Ambil biskuit Tobio yang dibeli Papa, yuk.” Koushi menggendong si kecil Tobio dan berjalan ke dapur. Tobio di gendongannya terlihat tak sabar menunggu biskuitnya hingga jari-jari mungilnya memasukkan beberapa helai rambut panjang Koushi ke dalam mulutnya.

“Ba, ba!”

“Tobio…,” Koushi tergelak sembari menyampingkan rambutnya ke arah berlawanan hingga tak terjangkau lagi oleh tangan Tobio sebelum membuka lemari makanan dan mengambil biskuitnya.

“Ma, ma, ma!” Tobio mulai bergerak gelisah di gendongan Koushi. Kedua tangan mungilnya memukul pelan pipi mamanya.

“Iya, iya. Ini biskuitnya udah Mama ambil.” Koushi kembali ke ruang santai dan meletakkan Tobio yang langsung menelungkup di _tatami_.

Tobio memerhatikan gerakan sang mama yang membuka bungkus biskuitnya dengan tidak sabar. Begitu Koushi menyerahkan biskuit pertamanya, Tobio langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mulutnya bergerak lucu ketika mengemut permukaan roti yang renyah tapi langsung melebur di dalam mulutnya. Tak lama berselang, mulut Tobio mulai belepotan karena remah-remah biskuit yang diemutnya.

“Jadi belepotan gini pipinya Tobio.” Koushi hendak mengusap bibir Tobio ketika bayinya itu melempar sisa biskuit di tangannya. “Eh, kenapa?”

Tobio mulai merengek dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Koushi, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin diambil.

“Kenapa biskuitnya dibuang? Tobio gak suka, ya?”

Tobio hanya berceloteh tidak jelas sembari tangannya yang tadi memegang roti menggosok gemas hidungnya yang gatal. Akibatnya sekarang hidungnya juga ikut belepotan dengan remah-remah roti yang dimakannya tadi.

“Udah ngantuk, ya?” Koushi mengelus kepala Tobio yang masih merengek. Televisi yang sedari tadi hidup dimatikannya, lalu ia bangkit dan beranjak ke kamarnya ketika tablet yang diletakkannya di samping televisi berbunyi. Di layar tampak foto Tooru yang sedang tidur bersama Tobio menjadi identitas si penelepon. “Sshh, lihat nih siapa yang nelpon Tobio?” Koushi langsung mengambil tabletnya dan mendekatkannya pada Tobio yang masih meronta di gendongannya, “Papa nelpon, loh.”

Barulah saat kata “papa” terucap, Tobio berhenti merengek dan mulai memerhatikan layar tablet yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Tooru.

“Da … da!”

Koushi terkekeh melihat reaksi menggemaskan putranya yang mencoba meraih layar tablet, lalu mengusap layar untuk mengangkat _video call_ dari suaminya.

 _“Yahoo, Kou-chan~”_ Tooru yang sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan _gym_ tampakmelambai dari seberang. Beberapa anggota timnya yang juga sedang beristirahat terlihat di belakangnya.  _“Ah, ada Tobio-chan!”_

“Halo, Papa!” Koushi melambaikan tangan Tobio pada bayangan Tooru di layar setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

“Da, da, da!” Wajah Tobio langsung sumringah, sementara tangannya masih ingin menggapai layar tablet yang dipegang Koushi.

Tooru tergelak di seberang _. “Tobio-chan habis makan apa tuh kok belepotan gitu mulutnya?”_

“Habis makan biskuit, Pa. Daritadi asik masukin _remote_ tv ke mulutnya buat diemut, trus ngambek waktu _remote_ -nya diambil. Iya, 'kan?” Koushi terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya karena Tobio berceloteh, seolah sedang mengadu pada papanya.

Tooru yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa. _“Tobio-chan lapar atau rakus, tuh?”_

“Tapi biskuitnya belum abis udah dibuang.”

Mungkin karena gemas melihat pantulan Tooru yang tak bisa disentuhnya, Tobio yang akhirnya berhasil meraih tablet di tangan mamanya langsung mendekatkan salah satu ujung tablet ke mulutnya.

 _“Loh, loh, Tobio-chan ke mana, ya? Kok gak nampak?”_ Nada bicara Tooru dibuat jenaka.

“Tobio, tabletnya jangan dimakan juga dong, sayang.” Koushi agak kesusahan melepas tablet yang digenggam erat oleh Tobio. Meski tidak melihat pantulan Tooru di layar tablet yang masih ‘dikuasai’ Tobio, Koushi bisa mendengar tawa geli Tooru.

“Ba, ba, bwah!” Setelah puas melumuri salah satu ujung tablet dengan air liurnya, Tobio akhirnya pasrah saja ketika sang mama akhirnya berhasil merebut kembali objek ‘gigitannya’. Lalu tak lama setelah itu ia kembali merengek. “Da … da!” Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan pada bayangan Tooru yang kembali terlihat di layar.

_“Hei, jagoan papa kok malah nangis?”_

“Hari ini dia memang agak rewel habis makan tadi,” Koushi berkomentar sambil mengelus punggung Tobio yang kembali meronta di pangkuannya.

 _“Mungkin dia lagi gak enak badan?”_ Suara Tooru terdengar agak khawatir.

Koushi pun langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Tobio, “Badannya gak panas, tapi daritadi suka masukin benda-benda ke mulutnya, bahkan rambutku juga—”  dan sesuatu melintas di pikiran Koushi.

_“Kou-chan, kenapa?”_

“Sebentar.” Koushi meletakkan tablet di atas meja, tak menghiraukan panggilan Tooru yang penasaran. Ia lalu memutar tubuh Tobio agar menghadap ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya lalu mencoba membuka mulut Tobio. Tak lama kemudian sudut-sudut bibir Koushi tertarik ke atas. “Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hari ini Tobio lebih rewel dari biasanya,” Koushi berkata pada Tooru setelah selesai menginspeksi isi mulut putranya.

_“Kenapa? Jangan membuatku penasaran, Kou-chan!”_

Koushi semakin tersenyum lebar, “Gigi pertama Tobio mulai tumbuh.”

Hening selama beberapa saat, lalu, _“Eh, benarkah?”_ Tooru berseru heboh, _“mana, mana? Aku mau lihat, Kou-chan!”_

“Gak keliatan jelas kalau dari kamera. Nanti aja lihat langsung kalau udah di rumah.” Koushi hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar gerutuan Tooru.

Tooru hendak membalas, tapi seruan seseorang yang tak tertangkap kamera terdengar memanggil namanya.  _“Waktu istirahatku udah selesai. Nanti aku langsung pulang ke rumah begitu latihan selesai. Ada yang mau dititip, Kou-chan?”_

Koushi menggeleng, sebelah tangannya sibuk membenarkan posisi duduk Tobio yang masih bergerak aktif, ingin meraih tabletnya lagi. “Bahan makanan di rumah masih banyak, keperluan Tobio juga." Koushi menghadapkan Tobio ke arah tabletnya, "Nah, sayang ayo dadah ke Papa. Tobio mau bobok siang dulu, Pa.” Tangannya menggerak-gerakkan tangan Tobio ke arah kamera.

“Da … da!” Tobio mulai merengek lagi begitu mendengar ucapan mamanya. Air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut mata bulatnya siap tumpah kapan saja. “Ba, ba, ba!”

 _“Nanti kita ketemu di rumah ya, Tobio-chan_. _Sekarang jagoan papa bobok dulu. Matanya udah mulai sayu, tuh.”_ Tooru tersenyum di balik layar dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera. _“Kou-chan, aku gak sanggup nutup teleponnya,”_ Tooru memberi kode pada Koushi. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar tidak ikhlas dan Koushi hanya mengangguk maklum sambil terkekeh.

“Dadah Papa! Tobio nungguin di rumah, ya.” Koushi menggerakkan tangan Tobio membentuk lambaian sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan _video call_ dan seperti perkiraannya, tangisan Tobio tumpah begitu layar tabletnya tak lagi menampilkan sosok Tooru.

“Da, da!” Tobio mengambil tablet di tangan Koushi dan memeluknya. Ia menatap Koushi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. “Ma, ma … bah!”

Koushi membalikkan tubuh Tobio menghadapnya dan mendekapnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus punggung bayi laki-lakinya itu. “Tobio kangen Papa, ya? Sebentar lagi Papa pulang, kok. Sekarang Tobio bobok dulu, nanti pas bangun Papa udah pulang.” Koushi berusaha membujuk putranya yang masih menangis pilu. Ia tahu Tobio sudah sangat mengantuk, ditambah dengan sosok Tooru yang belum pulang, serta gusi bawahnya yang mungkin terasa gatal karena proses pertumbuhan gigi pertamanya, membuat bayi laki-lakinya itu menjadi rewel.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Koushi tak menaruhnya di dalam _box_ bayi yang ada di ruang tidur putranya itu. Ia merebahkan Tobio dan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan Tooru, lalu membenarkan posisi Tobio hingga bayinya itu merasa nyaman. Tangisnya sudah mulai mereda, hanya terdengar sisa-sisa isakan saja. Kedua matanya pun terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk dan siap terlelap kapan saja. Koushi tersenyum hangat sembari mengusap pelan kepala Tobio. Tangannya lalu beralih menepuk pelan punggung Tobio dan bersenandung pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia bisa mendengar deru napas Tobio mulai stabil. Tak ada lagi isakan, meski jejak-jejak air mata masih tersisa di kedua pipi gembil putranya itu. Koushi lalu mengecup pelan kening dan kedua pipi Tobio sebelum ia juga bergabung dengan sang putra di alam mimpi, beristirahat sejenak sembari menunggu kepulangan suaminya nanti sore.

**-FIN-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! \o/  
> Krisar sangat diterima~  
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 24052017


End file.
